What doesn't kill us
by alwaysand4evaluv
Summary: Summary: Nathan's getting over being an ass about the wheelchair thing, Haley and Peyton are working on her record label, Lucas is over coming his writer's block, while continuing his romance with Lindsay. J-Luke is being totally awesome, like always!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but if I did the show would be totally awesome. Oh wait! I do own Tyshera!

Summary: Nathan's getting over being an ass about the wheelchair thing, Haley and Peyton are working on her record label, Lucas is over coming his writer's block, while continuing his romance with Lindsay. J-Luke is being totally awesome, like always!

(Opening Theme)

Lucas: (voice over) We're all just trying to make it, in one simple process, simply trying.

(Cut to Peyton and Haley)

Peyton: So, I already have an appointment reserved to meet with her.

Haley: Who?

Peyton: Keep up, Hales. The owner and mastermind of Classical records, Tyshera Brown.

Haley: How is she going to help us?

Peyton: I heard on the news that she was looking to branch out, you know?

Haley: Listen I haven't had my coffee this morning and...

Peyton: Blah...Blah.. Blah?

Haley: I'm having Jamie with drawl!!!

Peyton: Don't you miss him when you go to work?

Haley: I email Lucas during school hours and we talk about him.

Peyton: Nice. (laughs) Let's go inside! (They enter)

(Cut to Lucas on his laptop. Lindsay walks in)

Lucas: Hey baby.

Lindsay: Hey, Peyton and Brooke lover.

Lucas: Very funny! (Looks at Lindsay, who looks mad.) You're not seriously mad about that are you?

Lindsay: Lucas, one of them has to want you back.

Lucas: Says who? Okay, one time Brooke said...

Lindsay: You're quoting her? As a way to prove me wrong, you're going to quote her?

Lucas: It's just something she said, (Starts to chuckle) she does say a lot weird things though...

Lindsay: Real nice Lucas. (Exits into the bedroom and slams the door.)

(Cut to Nathan and Skills)

Skills: Wassup dawg? Look at your offspring over there, laying them shots in like big scott that he is.

Nathan: (Looks over at Jamie and smiles) Hey man, came here to pick him up, figured we might need some father-son quality time.

Skills: Don't you think you and your father need that?

Nathan: I don't see you giving Lucas this advice.

Skills: Keith was Lucas' father, but Dan was yours, and man you gotta live with that.

Nathan: Live with what?

Skills: Turning your back on your Dan, man. Big man James didn't do it to you, when we both know you deserved it. Even if you're going to the jail to tell him off, man, yo should still go.

Nathan: (Shakes his head knowingly.) Jimmy Jam! I'll be back to pick you up later, there's something I gotta do first.

Jamie: Alright daddy! I luv you! (He runs and hugs Nathan)

(Cut to Haley and Peyton. They enter and see a girl.)

Haley: Hey there little girl...

Girl: I'm thirteen.

Haley: Okay then. Can you go get your mommy...

Girl: Tyshera doesn't have any kids. (Smiles slightly)

Haley: Okay then. (Looks frustrated.) Can you go get your sister, friend, employer, or what ever else Tyshera could possibly be, you little brat!

Girl: (Leaves.) Tyshera! (Yells from the other room. She re-enters the room) Hello, I'm Tyshera Brown.

Lucas: (voice over) The fear and anxiety we faced, when we started college, is slowly creeping back into our lives.

Next time on One Tree Hill...

Nathan visits Dan.

Lucas tries to make it up to Lindsay

Brooke and Lucas talk.

Tyshera, Peyton and Haley do business.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but if I did the show would be totally awsome. Oh wait! I do own Tyshera!

Summary: Nathan's getting over being an ass about the wheelchair thing, Haley and Peyton are working on her record label, Lucas is over coming his writer's block, while continuing his romance with Lindsay. J-Luke is being totally awesome, like always!

(Previously on One Tree Hill)

(Opening Theme)

Lucas: (voice over) Bertrand Russell once said, "To fear love is to fear life, and those who fear life are already three parts dead."

(Cut to Nathan and Dan)

Nathan: Hi dad.

Dan: Son, oh god. How's that boy of yours doing?

Nathan: I'm not here for small talk.

Dan: Tell me what happened to you.

Nathan: Dad, I came here because I wanted to know if it was worth it. All the sulking, was it worth missing Lucas' life?

Dan: No. Trust me son, it's not.

(Cut to Haley, Peyton and Tyshera)

Tyshera: You must be Peyton and Hades.

Haley: Uhh.. It's Haley.

Tyshera: I'm sorry?

Haley: You know what, never mind.

Tyshera: What can I do for you two? Or just you. (Looks at Peyton.)

Peyton: I'm sorry my friend was so rude to you. (Shoots a glance to Haley.) Like you already know, I'm Peyton Sawyer and this is Haley Scott. I recently started my own record company and I'm from Tree Hill...

Tyshera: You drove here from small city North Carolina, to big town North Carolina for what Peyton, a handout?

Peyton: No, I lived in L.A for a while...

Tyshera: You're the girl who thought music could change the world?

Peyton: Yeah, and what's your take on that?

Tyshera: I'm into classical, I think it started it all.

Haley: Yeah right.

Tyshera: What was that Hannah?

Haley: All, 'm saying is a person who doesn't even play a classical instrument, probably hasn't even listened to any, let alone appreciate it.

Tyshera: Okay, listen Helga. I play the viola, the piano, the violin, the cello, the bass, should I go on? Or do you not believe me, do I need proof?

Haley: I'll shut up now.

Peyton: I think you should.

Tyshera: Here's my address. (Hands her a business card.) Come inside through the basement door.

(Cut to Brooke and Lucas)

Brooke: Hey Broodster.

Lucas: Is that Brooke Davis?

Brooke: Oh shut up!

Lucas: So, you're not leaving?

Brooke: This my home.

Lucas: I think that's great.

Brooke: You know what I think is great? Lindsay. But you know who's better? P. Sawyer.

Lucas: Brooke...

Brooke: You guys are meant to be.

Lucas: Thought I'd never hear you say that.

Brooke: Yeah, well I grew up, I matured.

Lucas: (Wiggles eyesbrows) Oh, I see that.

Brooke: (Punches arm) Gross! (They both laugh.)

(Cut to Nathan and Haley's house. Haley enters.)

Haley: I'm home! Jamie? Carrie? Nat... (Nathan enters on a crutch.) You want an award? Where's Jamie?

Nathan: Sleeping. You're back pretty late, where'd you go?

Haley: Now you talk to me? What do you expect me to fall all over you. I gave you time to pull yourself together and you know what? I'm so damn tired of it, that I could just... (Nathan kisses her.)

(Cut to Lucas and Lindsay)

Lindsay: I'm sorry.

Lucas: I thought you trusted me more than that?

Lindsay: I did. I mean I do.

Lucas: Okay then because this is for you. (Hands her a box.)

Lindsay: Okay, too big to be jewlery...

Lucas: Just open it.

Lindsay: A puppy!

Lucas: He has a small box attached to his collar.

Lindsay: Oh my god.

Lucas: (voice over) Life is good when you don't really have a huge care in the world.

Next time on One Tree Hill

-Dan's parole hearing.

-Rachel returns


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but if I did the show would be totally awesome. Oh wait! I do own Tyshera!

Summary: Nathan's getting over being an ass about the wheelchair thing, Haley and Peyton are working on her record label, Lucas is over coming his writer's block, while continuing his romance with Lindsay. J-Luke is being totally awesome, like always!

(Previously on One Tree Hill)

(Opening Theme)

Lucas: (voice over) Love is an absolute, you must have it to carry on in your every day life, you must.

(Cut to Nathan and Haley)

Haley: Um... I have to go.

Nathan: Where?

Haley: To bed.

Nathan: I'll come too, I miss sleeping in my own bed.

Haley: It didn't seem like it.

Nathan: Haley, the other night after you yelled at me, I threw my self into the pool and I told myself that I had too much to lose. So, I forced myself to walk.

Haley; Yeah? (Kisses Nathan) I'm still gonna need some time, but this is a start. (Grabs Nathan's hand and they exit.)

(Cut to Lindsay and Lucas)

Lindsay: Is this what I think it is?

Lucas: Lindsey Strauss (Don't ask how I found out her last name) will you marry me?

Lindsay: Yes!!

(Cut to Lucas, Lindsay, Mouth, Skills, Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Peyton, and Brooke at the River Court the next day)

Skills: Yeah, big man James knocks in the shot!

Nathan: He keeps getting them over on his old man.

Jamie: Daddy! You suck!

Haley: Okay honey, that wasn't very nice.

Nathan: Hales, face it our sons a guy.

Lucas: Alright, shut up with the basketball talk. I have an announcement.

Brooke: We figured since you woke us up at 8 o' clock in the morning.

Lucas: I love you too Cherry. Or should I call you not-so-cherry-in-the-morning-girl.

Brooke: (Rolls eyes) You know what Broody, you wouldn't be so cherry if you had to listen to my...Victoria complain all night!

Lucas: Whatever. Back to my news, Lindsay and I are engaged.

Haley: Luke, that's great. (Hugs him)

Skills: Luke, man can Mouth and I have a word with you?

Lucas: Sure man

(Peyton backs up slowly and Brooke stops her.)

Brooke: Where you going Sawyer?

Peyton: I have a meeting with a record company owner, and since Haley has to go to work soon, we need to hurry.

Brooke: I'll come, we'll talk afterwards.

(Cut to Skills, Lucas, and Mouth)

Mouth: Is that what I think it is?

Lucas: Mouth man...

Skills: You, (Points to Lucas) don't talk, it's Mouth time to shine.

Mouth: The ring that you proposed to Peyton with. Lucas, you're an ass.

Lucas: You sound like Brooke!

Mouth: Yeah well, you sound like an ass.

Lucas: Mouth using profanity? Twice?

Mouth: Yeah well, look out, cause there's a new balla in town.

Lucas: Whatever, don't tell Lindsay about the ring.

Skills: Dawg, that's grimy!

Lucas: I'm poor, you expect me to buy two engagement rings?

Skills: No, I expect you to stop proposing to people.

Mouth: How do you think Peyton going to feel when she sees that?

Lucas: She shouldn't care, if she does care, she would've accepted my proposal.

Skills: What is Lindsay then, a last resort because you can't have Peyton or Brooke.

Lucas: Who said I can't have Brooke?

Mouth: I can't believe you. (Skills and Mouth walk back over to the group.)

(Cut to Peyton, Brooke, Haley entering Tyshera's basement. Tyshera is laid out on a futon, wrapped in some covers.)

Tyshera: You should have knocked.

Peyton: Well, yesterday you said to come in through the basement door.

Tyshera: I didn't say walk in. Wassup Holly? Who's the new girl?

Brooke: (Looks at Haley) Holly? (Shrugs) My name's Brooke Davis. Clothes over Bros Brooke Davis.

Tyshera: Never heard of it. So, Peyton and Harmony, I've decided to help you guys out.

Haley: Really thanks. I gotta go to work, if Nathan asks tell him I skipped it or something.

Tyshera: (Sings) Story of my life

Searching for the right

But it keeps avoiding me

Sorrow in my soul

Cause it seems that wrong

Really loves my company

Haley: I am not cheating on my husband!

Tyshera: (sings) Hes more than a man

And this is more than love

The reason that the sky is blue

The clouds are rolling in

Because I'm gone again

And to him I just can't be true

Haley: Tyshera stop it!

Tyshera: (Sings) And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful

And it kills him inside

To know that I am happy with some other guy

I can see him dying

Haley: I'm out of here. Bye! (Leaves)

Tyshera: (Bursts out laughing) She's so unstable that it makes it so easy!

Brooke: (Laughs) Yeah I know!

Peyton: Brooke?

Brooke: What I like Tyshera, even though she hasn't heard of my... Rachel?

Peyton: What... (Stares at Rachel)

Tyshera: You guys know her? She's my assistant. Rachel Gatina.

Rachel: Can I talk to you guys for a second upstairs?

(They go upstairs)

Brooke: (Hugs her) I missed you.

Peyton: I kinda really didn't think about you.

Brooke: You just missed Haley.

Rachel: Good.

Brooke: Let's get back down there before Tyshera comes up here looking for us.

Rachel: You don't have to worry about that.

Brooke: Why?

Rachel: Tyshera's mom jumped off of that balcony over there and killed herself, while Ty watched.

Brooke: So, she hasn't come up her since?

Rachel: Nope, we tried, but all she did was sit and stare at that balcony all day.

(Peyton runs down the stairs)

Peyton: My mom died too, you know?

Tyshera: Yeah well did she kill herself, right in front of you, just to get away from you.

Peyton: Erm... No, but I did lose her...

Tyshera: Peyton I'm fine. I'll see you later.

Peyton: Come by Haley's house tomorrow. Here's the address.

Tyshera: Don't bother I'll find it.

(Cut to Nathan and Lucas)

Lucas: You ready for this little brother?

Nathan: If I said yes, I'd be lying. (They get out the car and enter the courthouse.)

Judge: What do you plan on doing if we release you from prison, Mr. Scott?

Dan: I'm going to be with my sons and their families, my oldest boy, I hear is getting married.

Lucas: You're not invited to it!

Nathan: (Grabs Lucas' arm) Don't cause a scene.

Lucas: (Pulls away) Get off of me! This bastard isn't invited because we, my brother and I don't love him! We don't even visit him.

Guard: Nathan Scott, visited, not too long ago.

Lucas: (Looks shocked) Nate? Let's go.

(Cut to Brooke and Peyton)

Brooke: Okay, so this Lucas thing?

Peyton: Sucks!

Brooke: I feel bad for you, I do, but maybe it's for the better?

Peyton: How so?

Brooke: You can move on now.

Peyton: Maybe.

Lucas: (voice over) Smiles, are beautiful expressions of so many emotions.

Next time on One Tree Hill

-Dan is out of jail

-Peyton tries to re-enter the dating world, with Brooke by her side.

-The girls plan a party for Nathan


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but if I did the show would be totally awesome. Oh wait! I do own Tyshera!

Summary: Nathan's getting over being an ass about the wheelchair thing, Haley and Peyton are working on her record label, Lucas is over coming his writer's block, while continuing his romance with Lindsay. J-Luke is being totally awesome, like always!

(Previously on One Tree Hill)

(Opening Theme)

Lucas: (voice over) Happiness is a funny feeling, but it's even funnier when you're faking happiness.

(Cut to Haley, Peyton, and Brooke at NHJ's house)

Peyton: Okay, so I figured since Natey is on the right track we should throw him a party!

Haley: Yeah, maybe we should double it with Lucas, make it like an engagement party for him and Lindsay?

Brooke: Tell me that was supposed to be sarcastic?

Haley: (Looks at peyton) Sorry. (The door opens. Tyshera walks in)

Tyshera: Sup, Heather? Peyton? Brookie?

Haley: (Looks at her mad.)

Tyshera: What? Peyton invited me.

Haley: Yeah? Did she also tell you not to lock?

Tyshera: I don't know, did she tell you to leave your door unlocked?

Peyton: That's enough, Tyshera, and Holly... (Looks at Haley) Sorry.

Haley: Let's get back to the party plans. How about we have it at Tyshera's house?

Tyshera: I barely know you people. I haven't even met Nathaniel yet.

Haley: It's Nathan.

Tyshera: It could be doodoohead for all I care. (Nathan walks in)

Nathan: Hey. (Kisses Haley's cheek.) Who's this?

Haley: Wow you shaved and go a haircut. Um... This is Tyshera Brown a record company owner.

Nathan: This little one?

Tyshera: I could beat you in basketball, even without the bum leg.

Nathan: Sure you can. Be right back. (Exits)

Haley: He's going to come back and sit in here, how can we plan his party, while he sits here, I mean it's like...

Peyton: Rambling much?

Brooke: I swear all of you talk so much, I have barely talked this whole conversation!

Tyshera: Yeah, let Brookie talk.

Brooke: Okay, I suggest Tyshera gets rid of him, because I little Ty Ty has great skills at that.

Peyton: At what?

Tyshera: Bothering people.

(Nathan walks back in)

Tyshera: So, Haley at what age did you say who had your period again?

Haley: (Looks shocked) Um... 14?

Nathan: (Stands) I just remembered Jamie... Wanted to go play football.

Brooke: You play basketball.

Nathan: Uh... He wanted to try out a new spot.

Brooke: Okay Nathan, bye. But just so you know, I had mine when I was 12. (Nathan speeds out on his crutch and they all start laughing)

(Cut to Lucas and Lindsay in bed.)

Lindsay: I'm so happy about this Lucas.

Lucas: I know, but now I'm going to make you even happier. (Grabs his laptop.) I have written the first chapter of my new book.

Lindsay: Oh baby that's great!

Lucas: How great?

Lindsay: This great. (Kisses him. Someone knocks at the door.) I'll get it.

Lucas: I'll follow. (They walk in to the living room. Lindsay opens the door to see Dan.)

Lindsay: Um..Luke?

Lucas: What the hell are YOU doing here?

Dan: Son... I...

Lucas: I'm no damn son of yours!

Dan: Why does everything have to be so dramatic between us?

Lucas: I don't know maybe it's because you made my life a god damn soap opera!

Dan: Lucas! I know I've failed you, but please let me try again!

Lucas: Go beg for Nathan's forgiveness, I hear he was generous and actually went to hell, to see the devil himself.

Dan: I'm not a devil, just a father and Nathan only came to visit me because he wanted answers.

Lucas: What kind of answers?

Dan: He wanted to know if I regretted missing out on your life.

Lucas: And?

Dan: I should have been there, you needed a father.

Lucas: I had one. Lindsay shut the door. (Lindsay looks at Lucas, Dan looks like he's pleading with him) SHUT THE DAMN DOOR! (The door shuts in Dan's face.)

(Cut to Peyton, Brooke, and Tyshera at Tric)

Tyshera: So this is it?

Brooke: Yep. Where Peyton's dream began.

Peyton: I know who we need to bring here.

Brooke: Who?

Tyshera: Jake Jagielski.

Peyton: Yeah. Wait how did you know?

Tyshera: I googled you. Friends with Benefits was a great album.

Brooke: Did you google me?

Tyshera: I would never google you, you mean way too much to me.

Brooke: Do you have an older brother?

Tyshera: (Looks uncomfortable.) Yeah, I have two.

Peyton: I wanna go on a date with Jake.

Brooke: Jake the rebound guy?

Peyton: Brooke...

Brooke: Okay, I'll go on a date too, with one of Tyshera's brothers.

Tyshera: Okay, the youngest is a little young for you, but the older one you might actually like.

Brooke: Cool.

(Cut to Lucas and Haley)

Lucas: Hey buddy.

Haley: When Brooke cheated on you how did you forgive her?

Lucas: Okay, blast from the past. I just did, I loved her and I know she suffered for it and that was enough.

Haley: God, why do you have to be a poet with ever single freaking answer?

Lucas: I'm just good like that.

Haley: According to Peyton and Brooke, that's the only thing you're good at.

Lucas: (Smacks Haley)

Lucas: (voice over) That feeling you feel is not happiness, it's the calm, the calm before the storm.


	5. Author's Note

Authors Note: Sorry for the lack of updating you'll get daily updates starting next week except Thursdays! I would also like you rinput on couples and all of that good stuff!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but if I did the show would be totally awesome. Oh wait! I do own Tyshera!

Summary: Nathan's getting over being an ass about the wheelchair thing, Haley and Peyton are working on her record label, Lucas is over coming his writer's block, while continuing his romance with Lindsay. J-Luke is being totally awesome, like always!

(Previously on One Tree Hill)

(Opening Theme)

Lucas: (voice over) The day it all went downhill I asked myself if it was all worth it, but I didn't answer.

(Cut to scene of Brooke and Lucas in bed. Lucas is getting up and putting his clothes on, he is about to sneak out of the door.)

Brooke: Lucas? (She looks over at him)

(Cut to Haley and Tyshera)

Haley: So you found out who your real dad was? (Tyshera nods) Did you find your brothers?

Tyshera: I think you should see this for yourself. (Slides open the door and Dan is shown eating dinner.)

(Cut to Peyton and Jake)

Jake: I love you too, Peyton

(Cut to black screen that says 6 hours earlier)

(Cut to Tyshera's house after the party.)

Tyshera: You guys really screwed me over.

Nathan: Yeah, who knew 'The Tim' was going to show up?

Lucas: I didn't. Where's Lindsay?

Haley: You lost her already?

Lucas: Shut up! Lindsay!

Lindsay: (Comes from around a corner with Peyton and Brooke) Yeah?

Lucas: What were you guys talking about?

Brooke: What were you guys talking about?

Lucas: Well played.

Tyshera: Too much sexual tension for a 13 year old in this room.

Peyton: Oh yeah and it's coming straight from me.

Tyshera: Whatever just clean up. Hey Brooke can you go upstairs and get the lemonade?

Brooke: No.

Tyshera: Peyton?

Peyton: No.

Tyshera: How about you Tarzan?

Haley: Very funny, but no.

Tyshera: Rachel!

Peyton: Ty, you have to go upstairs.

Lucas: Yeah, I don't really know you, but you seem strong...

Haley: To make a very long poetic monologue short, go up the damn stairs.

Tyshera: You know before my mom jumped off she told me to go find my dad and I asked her why, she looked at me very dissapointed and said because I don't want you anymore.

Brooke: So you don't know your dad?

Tyshera: Or those two brothers I told you about. So, who wants to go get the lemonade now?

Nathan: I'll get it. Need to practice my walking! (Goes up the stairs)

Peyton: Hey Ty, I didn't..

Tyshera: I'm kind of tired you guys can head out behind Nathan. I'll get Rachel to clean it up. (Smiles slightly)

(Cut to Lindsay and Lucas in their car)

Lindsay: I have to leave in 25 minutes future husband

Lucas: Really? (Kisses her) Before you go, I have to ask you, do you want a new ring?

Lindsay: Why would I? I love this one.

Lucas: I just figured that maybe...

Lindsay: It's perfect. Okay we're here now. So hard for me to part ways with the guy I love. (Kisses him) I love you Lucas, stay away from Peyton and Brooke.

Lucas: You're not serious are you?

Lindsay: (As she walks away) That didn't sound like an I love you too!

(Cut to Haley, Nathan, Brooke, and Peyton)

Brooke: I really like Ty, maybe we should help her.

Haley: Putting aside popular belief, I like her too.

Nathan: You're a good person Hales.

Brooke: Somebody wants a booty call.

Peyton: No Brooke, Nathan's not pressuring her, they have barely kissed each other.

Haley: Oh shut up. (Carrie walks in with Jamie.)

Brooke: Hey hot nanny!

Carrie: Hello Ms. Davis. Jamie drew this picture for all of you. (Hands them a picture of his family.)

Haley: That's sweet, Jimmy Jam!

Nathan: Yeah I'm proud of you. You guys want to go out for dinner tonight?

Haley: Sure.

Peyton: I'm going out with Jake.

Brooke: Rebound boy? Or sexy love maker? Next time on the bachelorette.

Peyton: (Throws a pillow at Brooke)

Nathan: What about you Brooke?

Brooke: Alright invite Lucas so I won't be a fifth wheel.

Peyton: I gotta go pick up Jake (Leaves)

(Cut to Tyshera and Rachel)

Tyshera: I told them today.

Rachel: Who and What?

Tyshera: Your friends and basically everything.

Rachel: Did you tell them the other reason you need to fnd your dad and your brothers?

Tyshera: No, nobody would want to work with me then.

(Cut to Peyton in the airport. [Bee Gees 'How Deep is Your Love' is playing in the background)

Peyton: Jake! (Goes to hug him)

Jake: No thanks.

Peyton: Where's Jenny?

Jake: She's doing fine Peyton, but I didn't bring her. I don't want her to get used to you again, for you to up and leave us for Lucas again.

Peyton: Seems you just grew bitter over the years.

Jake: I don't want to do this Peyton.

Peyton: Then why'd you come? Every song ends Jake.

Jake: And every couple fights. (Kisses Peyton)

(Cut to Dinner)

Brooke: Sorry to make you a third wheel Lucas, but I'm Jamie's date.

Lucas: Ha. Very funny. (Says sarcastically)

Brooke: Why can't I be Jamie's date, he's obviously better looking than you.

Nathan: I'm obviously better looking than him.

Haley: Yeah, but no one is as cute as my little Jimmy Jam.

Jamie: Mama, I'm a big boy.

Haley: (Frowns) You're still my baby though right?

Jamie: Always and Forever.

Haley: (Smiles and tear rolls down her cheek.) That's sweet baby. (Kisses Nathan.)

Brooke: Oh yeah it's about time!

Nathan and Haley: Shut up! (Kiss again)

Nathan: Let's go home.

Haley: What?

Nathan: Uh no! That came out wrong. I meant it's getting late and Jamie has to be in bed.

Haley: Sure you did. (Smiles. She, Nathan and Jamie exit)

Lucas: Ready to go Brooke?

Brooke: Sure, Broody!

(Cut to Peyton and Jake.)

Peyton: I think I'm in love with you.

Jake: I love you too, Peyton.

Peyton: I feel a but.

Jake: You left me for Lucas.

Peyton: It was a mistake.

Jake: I'm starting to think this was too. (Starts to walk away.)

Peyton: Jake, stay with me tonight.

Jake: Peyton, you're five years too late.

Peyton: Am I Jake? Because people always leave, but maybe you and Jenny can prove me wrong by staying?

Jake: Do you really want me to stay?

Peyton: With all my heart.

(Cut to Nathan and Haley)

Nathan: Alone at last. (Wiggles his eyebrows)

Haley: I hope you're planning on wearing footsie pajamas.

Nathan: If that turns you on... (Pulls her down.) I love you Mrs. Scott.

Haley: I love you too. (Phone rings. She talk on it for a while and then hangs up) I'll be back I swear.

Nathan: I can wait. It's been four months right?

Haley: (Laughs and exits)

(Lucas and Brooke)

Lucas: Are you drunk yet?

Brooke: (Shrugs) I think you are. (Laughs)

Lucas: Wanna get tattoos?

Brooke: We already did that! (They fall back in laughter they are facing each other.)

Lucas: Kiss me Pretty girl.

Brooke: Why should I?

Lucas: Because you can. (They kiss)

(Cut to Tyshera and Haley)

Haley: So you found out who your real dad was? Tyshera nods) Did you find your brothers?

Tyshera: I think you should see this for yourself. (Slides open the door and Dan is shown eating dinner.)

Haley: Dan?

Dan: Haley? What a nice surprise, will you be joining us?

Haley: Does he know?

Tyshera: That he's my father? Hell yes.

Haley: What do you have to say for yourself Dan?

Dan: I cheated on Nathan's mom, so what? I never cared about Deb. I've been paying Tyshera's child support her whole life.

Haley: How could you pay for her, but not Lucas?

Dan: I offered to pay for Lucas!

Haley: Whatever. Goodbye. (Starts to walk away.)

Tyshera: Haley! (Haley turns to look at her. [Daniel Powter Free Loop is playing) My kidneys are failing.

(Cut to Brooke and Lucas. [The song is still playing)

Brooke: Lucas?

Lucas: Brooke, this was a mistake.

Brooke: I figured.

Lucas: (voice over) We make decisions that change the way we see things, decisions that change how we see ourselves.

Next on One Tree Hill:

- Tyshera needs a donor

-Brooke and Lucas avoid each other

- Nathan doesn't want anything to do with Tyshera

-Lucas embraces his new little sister.

-Somebody is pregnant, but it won't be who you think it is.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but if I did the show would be totally awesome. Oh wait! I do own Tyshera!

Summary: Nathan's getting over being an ass about the wheelchair thing, Haley and Peyton are working on her record label, Lucas is over coming his writer's block, while continuing his romance with Lindsay. J-Luke is being totally awesome, like always!

(Previously on One Tree Hill)

(Opening Theme)

Lucas: (voice over) There are moments in our lives when we find ourselves at a crossroads. Afraid. Confused. Without a roadmap. The choices we make in those moments can define the rest of our days. Of course, when faced with the unknown, most of us prefer to turn around and go back. But once in a while people push on to something better. Something found just beyond the pain of going it alone. And just beyond the bravery and courage it takes to let someone in. Or to give someone a second chance. Something beyond the quiet persistence of a dream. Because it's only when you're tested, that you truly discover who you are. And it's only when you're tested, that you discover who you can be. The person you want to be does exist. Somewhere on the other side of hard work and faith and belief ... and beyond the heartache and fear of what lies ahead.

(Cut to Brooke and Haley. [ Pills by The Perishers Is playing)

Haley: Hangover?

Brooke: I'm wearing sunglasses indoors!

Haley: Yeah well, I have something to tell you, I told Nathan this last night and he hasn't come out of the bedroom since.

Brooke: Oh crap. Can I handle this in my fragile state?

Haley: Dan Scott has a daughter.

Brooke: Oh hell.

Haley: He's always known about it and he even payed for her child support. Viola lessons and all.

Brooke: No! Tyshera?

Haley: Yep. That's not all, her kidneys are failing.

Brooke: Lucas know?

Haley: I was hoping you could tell him?

Brooke: I'm busy all day with the new store and Victoria is really on my back.

Haley: Okay, it's my job as the good best friend that I am.

(Cut to Nathan and Skills)

Skills: How'd you get here?

Nathan: Snuck out of the back door and walked from there.

Skills: What's on your mind? You guys only come to talk to me when you need a game of basketball or a good ole talk.

Nathan: Dan has a daughter.

Skills: Didn't see that one coming. How you taking that?

Nathan: I want to process this, but I don't Haley to think that I'm gonna start pitying myself again.

Skills: So...

Nathan: I don't care about this girl, Skills, she means nothing, she changes nothing.

(Cut to Peyton and Brooke)

Peyton: I slept with Jake.

Brooke: Peyton that's not fair to him or yourself, or even Lucas for that matter.

Peyton: Since when do you care about Lucas?

Brooke: He's my friend, I'm not going to choose between you two.

Peyton: Yeah well, I actually like Jake.

Brooke: But do you love him?

Jake: Yeah Peyton, do you? (He's holding Jenny's hand.)

Peyton: Jake?

Jake: This was a mistake.

Jenny: Peyton!

Peyton: Hi angel.

Brooke: You guys are a family, and that's beautiful. She loves you Jake.

(Cut to Lucas and Haley)

Haley: I have something to tell you.

Lucas: I know about Tyshera. Nathan told me.

Haley: Nathan?

Lucas: He's at the rivercourt.

Haley: Great. He's going to slip again.

Lucas: Maybe not. Give him time.

Haley: What did he say about Tyshera?

Lucas: That she didn't matter, that Dan's blood is stained blood and the girl would definitely be better off. I want to get to know her though.

Haley: Yeah so do I.

(Cut to a bathroom. [Everything you Ever Wanted by Hawk Nelson is playing A positive pregnancy test is shown. Brooke is holding it.)

Brooke: You're pregnant.

Peyton: Great. (Says sarcastically)

Brooke: What're you going to do?

Peyton: Figure out who the father is.

Brooke: What do you mean it has to be Jake, right?

Peyton: Lucas and I had a friends with benefits type thing not to long ago.

Brooke: While he was with Lindsay?!

Peyton: I don' regret it, because i love him, I do.

Brooke: And Jake? I thought you loved him.

Peyton: It's possible to be in love with both.

Lucas: (voice over) There are moments in our lives when we find ourselves at a crossroads. Afraid. Confused. Without a roadmap. The choices we make in those moments can define the rest of our days. Of course, when faced with the unknown, most of us prefer to turn around and go back. But once in a while people push on to something better. Something found just beyond the pain of going it alone. And just beyond the bravery and courage it takes to let someone in. Or to give someone a second chance. Something beyond the quiet persistence of a dream. Because it's only when you're tested, that you truly discover who you are. And it's only when you're tested, that you discover who you can be. The person you want to be does exist. Somewhere on the other side of hard work and faith and belief ... and beyond the heartache and fear of what lies ahead.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but if I did the show would be totally awesome. Oh wait! I do own Tyshera!

Summary: Nathan's getting over being an ass about the wheelchair thing, Haley and Peyton are working on her record label, Lucas is over coming his writer's block, while continuing his romance with Lindsay. J-Luke is being totally awesome, like always!

(Previously on One Tree Hill)

(Opening Theme)

Lucas: (voice over) Tony Dorsett once said, "Everything starts with yourself -- with you making up your mind about what you're going to do with your life. I tell kids that it's a cruel world, and that the world will bend them either left or right, and it's up to them to decide which way to bend. "

(Cut to Nathan and Haley. [Matt White: Wait for Love is playing)

Haley: Tyshera's coming over.

Nathan: Jamie and I are going to the movies.

Haley: What time are you coming back?

Nathan: Don't even. Haley, I respect what you're trying to do...

Haley: But, you're not budging.

Nathan: This can't affect us?

Haley: I don't know.

(Cut to Lucas and Lindsay.)

Lucas: You're back. My beautiful editor slash future wife slash the girl I love.

Lindsay: Yeah well not for long.

Lucas: What happened?

Lindsay: The boss is saying that since you haven't written that much, I should come back to New York.

Lucas: Your boss is a dick.

Lindsay: Lucas...

Lucas: I gotta go.

Lindsay: Oh.

Lucas: I'm not mad, Linds, because I know what decision you're going to make in the end. I have to go to Haley and Nathan's house. I'm almost late. Love you. (Kisses her cheek and exits.)

Lindsay: Love you too. (Starts unpacking.)

(Cut to Brooke, Peyton, Jenny, and Jake.)

Brooke: P. Sawyer is making spaghetti tonight.

Peyton: Complimentary of Sal's pizza.

Jake: Funny. Jenny honey please go wash your hands.

Jenny: Alright, excuse me. (Exits)

Brooke: Jake she's so big and beautiful. She's perfect.

Jake: Surely is.

Peyton: This family is perfect.

Brooke: I'm to going to offer Tutor Girl some food, see ya later?

Peyton: Definitely.

(Cut to Lucas, Haley, and Tyshera)

Lucas: You play basketball?

Tyshera: A little. Can we cut the small talk?

Haley: I mean not really.

Tyshera: Well then let's just cut this whole thing short. (Stands up. The door opens.)

Nathan: Crap.

Jamie: Hi Ty! That rhymed.

Tyshera: Yep, it did. I was just leaving.

Lucas: Nathan. Basketball game?

Nathan: Sure man.

Lucas: You versus Tyshera. If she wins you get to know her.

Nathan: What the?

Tyshera: There's no need.

Haley: I think you should do it.

([We The Kings: This is Our Town plays. Brooke walks in.)

Brooke: Hi.

Lucas: Brooke.

Haley: (Stares at them) Oh no.

Nathan: What? (Looks at them and then at Haley) No?

Tyshera: Am I missing something?

Jamie: Yeah am I missing something?

Haley: No baby, tell everyone goodbye. Daddie and I need a break.

Jamie: From me?

Haley: No, Tree Hill.

Lucas: (voice over) Despite the warnings my inner subconscious gave myself, I completely ignored self control and did whatever I wanted to do.


End file.
